


The great Kuroo-sensei and his cute little pupil

by TigerxFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Kuroo likes to tease but he's the one who's desperate oh well, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: "You're already impatient for the more advanced part of the lesson? Such a dedicated student." Kuroo moves up just to say it by Tsukki's ears, even though the blond is trying to tiptoe to be even taller, he can't escape Kuroo's teasing. "Such a greedy student."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The great Kuroo-sensei and his cute little pupil

Kuroo loves to gossip. Specially about cute kouhai with difficult personalities.

Currently he's training blocking Bokuto's spikes (they have a bet going on and someone's going to treat the other some kaiten sushi if they lose) while nonchalantly talking about how he's sure Tsukishima is a blushing virgin. In the middle of the court full of other players.

"You don't really think he's that innocent, Kuroo?" Bokuto yells midair and Kuroo's always impressed by his ability to shout at the top of his lungs while spiking like _that_ like it's nothing.

"Oh, but I do." He fails to block it, losing his bet to Bokuto, but smirks anyway, the subject of the conversation being good enough to prevent his mood from souring at the loss.

"Hmm, but Tsukki's always so arrogant and mean, though."

"Yes, and those are the most virgin ones." Kuroo practically sing songs it. "Just trust me, kay?"

Bokuto just laughs and Kuroo does too because his friend's annoying laugh is contagious as hell.

"Mark my words of wisdom. He's never even thought about it, I'm sure. Perhaps...never even _kissed_ anybody." That would be almost too good for him.

~~♔~~

Kuroo's sore from practice. Even though he lost the bet pretty quickly (because he was a little too distracted by the images popping into his mind about the conversation they were having) Bokuto still made him stay for far too long training with him. He would probably be held hostage by the ace if Akaashi, god bless him, hadn't taken Bokuto rather forcibly to bed.

He has already taken a shower and is ready to go to sleep or perhaps watch Kenma play for a bit, while teasing him into telling him how did practice go with his Karasuno bestie. As if is any hard to make Kenma start talking about Hinata.

But his plans are suddenly interrupted, though, when he returns to the locker room, that is supposed to be empty, to retrieve a forgotten deodorant can, and finds Tsukishima still there, looking tired like he was just practicing minutes ago.

"Tsukki!" His excitement couldn't be more genuine. Okay, _maybe_ he's being extra smiley to annoy Tsukishima. "How's my favourite little pupil doing?"

"Aren't you the one who's little here?" That only makes Kuroo's grin get bigger.

"Always knows right where to wound me, such an evil four eyes, tsk tsk." Kuroo watches Tsukishima pointedly ignore him and keep organizing his own locker. "Are you overworking yourself, training so late? Don't make your senpai worry about you, Tsukki!"

"Late is the best hour to practice precisely because you're not here." Tsukishima closes the locker and smiles at him with his eyes closed, a jerk angel Kuroo likes to call him.

"You know that's not true, though. You love my teachings. And speaking of them..." Kuroo blocks the taller boy's way out, arm casually leaning against the lockers and keeping Tsukishima from leaving. "Say, Tsukki," Kuroo ruffles his own hair with an excited hand. "As far as blocking goes, I was your first real teacher, right?"

Tsukishima doesn't confirm nor deny this, just gives him an unimpressed look that reads _get to the point_.

"So, I'm thinking of doing you a favor and teach you some other things as well."

Kuroo says so close to Tsukishima's face he swears he can see his tiny blond strands move with his breath.

His hand touches Tsukishima's chin and Kuroo will admit it's kind of weird not having to tilt the other's face up, since he never kissed someone taller than himself. But it doesn't matter to him much anyways, as he leans in and presses their lips together, still feeling the salt from the sweat above the blond's lips.

Tsukishima tenses and drops his bag on the floor, but he doesn't break the kiss. He just follows Kuroo's motions with expertise and Kuroo is pleased with how good of a kisser he is, even though that can only mean...

"You're not teaching me, though. I've done this before" Tsukishima says, finally pulling away.

He knew it, he's not that lucky. If he were, he would have probably won the lottery already. Kuroo's disappointed, sure, but he never gives up. He just claims the blond's lips again while motioning to trap him with his back to the metal doors.

"What about this?" He separates Tsukishima's thighs with his own thicker one, pressing in between them.

Tsukishima doesn't answer right away, and Kuroo might have thought he hadn't even heard the question, but he realizes Tsukishima's body is just too preoccupied processing the sensation of Kuroo's thigh rubbing incessantly there (Kuroo thinks he feels twitching but he's not willing to believe it just yet-)

" _This_..."

Tsukishima's voice sounds _delicious_. The promise of a great meal he would very much like to savour. And one that has never been tasted before, of that he's sure. Which is great, because Kuroo's never been one for sharing food.

"Hmmm, not so experienced anymore, huh?" He teases but his voice is all wrong and he knows it. He's supposed to be laid back and casual but it's dripping with want.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He purrs.

He's not expecting an admission, he's _not_. Tsukishima is terrible with those. He doesn't even admit he likes spending time and training with them, always complaining about being dragged along and harassed (even though he never leaves their company and they all have his cellphone number).

That's why it's the most delightful thing for Kuroo to hear a small whispered word, too loud in the empty locker room. " _Yes_."

And Kuroo changes his mind. He's the fucking luckiest motherfucker in the world.

Kuroo brings Tsukishima's slim body closer to his and kisses him again, even more determined than the first time. They kiss deeper and messier than before and he tastes sweet from a terrible energy drink Bokuto insisted to give Tsukki earlier. It should be unpleasant, but coming from Tsukishima's mouth when he's like this, flat chest against his own pajamas shirt and so docile, so fucking _tamed_ in his hands, the sweetness tastes like bliss. Kuroo could probably drink his spit on its own (and that's the kind of gross thought he'll save to tell Bokuto later on the ride back to Tokyo).

He wants to fuck him. So bad. Right here against the fucking lockers, making noise against the metal doors. He knows he should be better than this and at least try to find an unoccupied room with a proper bed or something. But there's the probability they wouldn't find it or someone would spoil their fun, while the gym is already long forgotten with how late it is.

The other thing is that, Kuroo's a pretty confident guy but he'll admit he's a little tiny bit afraid Tsukishima will change his mind if he lets him overthink this. If they suddenly aren't touching anymore and change locations. And Kuroo would rip his own gorgeous bed hair from his head if that were to happen.

Because Tsukishima feels so good right now. Even in all his virgin shyness glory he seems so sure he wants it and Kuroo _cannot_ ruin this.

Tsukki is all sweaty and sticky but it doesn't bother Kuroo in the least. He gets his hands inside his shirt and feel his almost nonexistent muscles, thinks about how can he be so fucking tall and still feel so _small_ under his hands. Tsukishima's skin is slippery from the sweat and Kuroo's hands hold him in a vice grip, kissing him hungrily like he could get off just like that, just from fucking making out with him with his hands under his shirt like some kind of premature loser.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima's the one preventing him from being a wimp, because he cuts off their kiss to take off the shirt complaining he feels gross still wearing it.

It takes a few seconds for Kuroo's brain to process that Tsukishima voluntarily, without any pushing whatsoever just chose to expose his chest to him.

Kuroo's hands are back on him the second he discards the sweaty shirt on the floor. It's only then he's able to notice the dark spots forming under his own fingers.

"You bruise so easily" Tsukishima's skin is _really_ pale. Specially compared to Kuroo's tanned fingers holding it.

"That's because your grip is too tight."

"Oh." Kuroo instinctively retracts his fingers, even if reluctantly. "Sorry if I hurt you." People say he's a dick but he's not actually into bullying anyone. Getting on someone's nerves and being an obnoxious asshole? Sure, but never really hurting.

Tsukishima looks at him surprised. Like he didn't expect it.

"S'fine." He- Is that a _laugh_? "You're actually a big softie, aren't you?"

"Softie." Kuroo scoffs. "A softie that bites." And he proceeds to practically chew on Tsukishima's pale neck, getting him to squirm against the lockers in cute almost giggles.

It's no surprise that his teeth also leave marks easily. Kuroo examines Tsukishima's body and notices a few dark spots that can't be blamed on him. Volleyball bruises. He traces them with the pad of his long fingers, never daring to look too concerned or Tsukishima would kill him. He's a fellow player, it would be disrespectful to doubt his strength, and Tsukishima's gorgeous eyes are following his moves daring him to do just that.

Kuroo knows better, though. And besides, he's far more interested in other colors appearing on Tsukishima's skin at being watched so exposed for so long.

"You're getting shy on me, Tsukki?"

"There's nothing to be shy about." He says even though Kuroo can see the way he looks ready to take his shirt and clumsily cover himself up with it.

"Nothing to be shy about, hm? Then you wouldn't mind taking off the rest of your clothes would you?" Kuroo teases but he's internally praying for this. He's never been religious but he swears he can try if he can be granted that sight. "Don't worry though, it's normal to be embarrassed when you're a cute virgin flower waiting to be deflow-"

Kuroo can't finish his sentence because Tsukishima's volleyball shorts land violently on his face.

"One more to go, though." Kuroo tries to sound casual, tries to fight the urge to lick his lips at the sight, but it's impossible. "When they taught you about the birds and bees no one mentioned naked means no underwear?"

"You know, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima has a smile on his face. It's a nice smile, Kuroo thinks, and that never means anything good coming from Tsukki. "Talking like that, it almost seems you're a tad desperate to do this."

"Desperate? No." Kuroo's smile reach Cheshire cat levels at this point. He's a damn good actor. "Eager. _Hungry_."

Tsukishima glares at him while taking off his underwear. But Kuroo's paying more attention to his beautiful blush.

It starts with a faint pink tone on his ears, Kuroo notices. It's barely visible but it is there and he's never seen it there, ever, not once while he's watched Tsukishima interact with his fellow teammates. But it happens when Kuroo teases him. So, naturally, he just wants to tease him even more.

The blush doesn't stop on ears, to his delight. It travels all the way to his apple cheeks and down to Tsukishima's gorgeous slim torso. It's beautiful and reveals more emotions than poor Tsukki probably wants to show, but Kuroo can't care less. He loves to unravel him to his true potential, force him to be better like he knows his cute kouhai can be.

Kuroo's eyes stop at the lovely cock between the blond's legs. It's flushed and pink and long and everything Kuroo had imagined it to be. It suits him. Another thing is that Tsukishima is absolutely hairless and Kuroo can picture him shaving himself in his mind, he wants to see it someday, wants to _help_.

Maybe yesterday he would have thought the thought was absurd and Tsukki would never in a million years let him. But now, seeing the blond all exposed and inviting, Kuroo thinks he would. That he would let Kuroo do whatever he pleased with him and the thought _destroys_ his last brain cells.

He's not even s little bit ashamed of the way he bends on one knee and probes carefully at Tsukishima's hole.

"Let me." It's not a question, not really, because he already knows the answer. And his tongue is done talking and occupied with something much more important in a matter of milliseconds (and that's saying something because Kuroo never thinks anything is more important than talking). But this. Kneeling and shoving his face between Tsukki's legs, licking his little hole, feeling his soft shaved balls touching his face. Bliss.

Tsukki's tight hole melts above his tongue and his deceased brain cells can't help him out, he just keeps eating him and eating him, never getting tired of the motions. He would let Tsukki use his tongue all night if the blond wanted. And Tsukishima even _sounds_ like he would want it, the small muffled sounds encouraging Kuroo to grow bolder and pushier. His tongue is not too deep yet, but he's doing his best to loosen up the muscles there. Tear down Tsukki's barriers with a feline (sharp) tongue, that's something he's definitely used to do.

"I didn't..." Tsukishima stops mid-sentence due to a particular skillful thrust of his tongue and Kuroo wants to hear it forever. Never wants to let him finish another sentence in his life. "I didn't think your idea of fucking me would me with your tongue and not your dick."

Okay, Kuroo was very wrong. He wants to hear filth coming out of this cute kouhai forever and he'll never think of getting in the way of such a wonderful thing. He's smirking against the blond's abused hole and ironically kisses it the chastest way possible before removing himself from there.

"You're already impatient for the more advanced part of the lesson? Such a dedicated student." Kuroo moves up just to say it by Tsukki's ears, even though the blond is trying to tiptoe to be even taller, he can't escape Kuroo's teasing. "Such a _greedy_ student."

Kuroo could get off on his own dirty talk, he realizes. Not because he’s that much of a self-absorbed asshole, but just because he loves to call Tsukki that. And he would absolutely die if he could get the blond to call him teacher (die and come right back from heaven-hell whatever-to fuck him desperately).

"Well? Do something." Kuroo hears him say and laughs because he's spent too much time daydreaming while Tsukki's actually unable to wait, _eager_.

If Kuroo was stronger he would tease him merciless and make sure to deny Tsukki what he wants until he asks nicely for it. But Kuroo's weak. And maybe Tsukishima was right and he is indeed a big softie. So he just turns him, chest against the lockers, ass facing Kuroo, and preps him carefully and doesn't rush it but doesn't tease either. Each trust of fingers purposeful, opening him up and making him-Oh...Making him moan with his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. It's just quiet little moans, like tiny drops of rain on a window, but Kuroo drowns in them anyways.

He lives and breathes for the sounds Tsukki makes when he finally, finally gives up on the fingers and property thrusts his cock into the tight heat. He wants to move, he wants to keep pounding him like there's no tomorrow but he waits until Tsukki has caught his breath, he waits until the slender hips meet his in a hesitant move.

Then he gives him what they both want. He thrusts slowly and deep, in and out in long movements, and it's actually hard to do it because it's so fucking tight inside of Tsukki. Then he suddenly remembers something.

"Earlier you called me little." He removes himself almost all the way just to thrust all of his cock back inside to emphasize. "Am I _little_ ,Tsukki?"

"Kuroo-san," He's breathless. Even more than on a long game with too many sets. "Shut up."

"How rude, Tsukki, you'll hurt my poor feelings like that," Kuroo's grinning so hard his cheeks almost hurt. "I just want to make sure I'm making you feel good, ya know. So if I were little I wouldn't be able to do it so well, would I?"

Kuroo bends Tsukishima's head so he can look at his face from behind but the blond is shutting his eyes stubbornly close, refusing to acknowledge he's listening even though Kuroo knows very well he's hearing every syllable pretty well. He can _feel_ it. The way his ass twitches tells him everything. Hmmm he decides he likes to hear Tsukki's body talk for him when he's too stubborn to admit.

And Tsukishima looks so different without glasses, more vulnerable maybe. Maybe that's why he can't open his eyes. Or maybe it's because Kuroo sees the tell-tale tear at the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna train you so well." Like a pupil. Like a _pet_. "You're gonna be the best at taking cock in no time, you'll see. After all I'm a great teacher, aren't I?"

"Hng"

"Say it, say I'm the best, c'mon,"

"Kuroo-san is..." He looks ruined, he looks at him with teary eyes like he looks when he's teaching a block on court, and Kuroo loves it, loves to be the center of all attention to those pretty eyes. But soon Kuroo realizes the evil creeping through those golden brown orbs. "...the _worst_. " There it is. Tsukishima grins like a bastard

"Damn brat. I knew you'd be just like this." He should be annoyed but he's still grinning like a maniac. In the end of the day, Tsukki is still Tsukki after all.

"Your ass is so tiny, fuck," Kuroo retracts a little to look at where their bodies are connected. "It makes the sight even better. Like my cock can't even fit there. But it _does_. Your body is perfect for me"

Tsukki's shaking and he doesn't tell him to shut up anymore. He just presses back against Kuroo, so he keeps whispering by his flushed ear (flushed is a euphemism at this point, Tsukishima's ear is bloody red with embarrassment).

"People say you're too tall, Tsukki. That you're too skinny. But there's no such thing. You're just perfect. Couldn't be more if you fucking tried." It's true, it's all true, and that's all he can think of while staring at Tsukki's gorgeous back, the way it bends and twists when he changes his pace or the angle of his thrusts.

"You're already so good at it, look at you. You learn so fast, just like in court." He can’t stop praising. "I love it. I love your adorable virgin hole squeezing me this tight."

Kuroo takes Tsukishima's cock in his hand and he loves how small it feels on his long fingers, imagines how cute the flushed head must look right now, all smeared with pre-cum. Delicious.

"I-" Tsukishima's biting his lip enough to draw blood, stubbornly refusing to say anything. But Kuroo's stubborn too, and he wants it so bad he doesn't mind begging for it.

"Let me feel it, please, Tsukki." Yeah, maybe he _is_ desperate. "Come for me, moan for me, tell me how good it feels, please, please, please"

"I feel..." Kuroo twists his head again and this time Tsukki faces him with eyes open, glassy and full of fat tears that Kuroo would love to see all over the blond's pretty face. "I feel weird! I'm so full but-" He stops but it's Kuroo's own fault (but how can he not pound into him harder while he has that cute look on his ruined face???). "S'good, so good...I'm-"

Tsukki closes his eyes again and Kuroo almost feels disappointed but the tears roll down his face with the motion and Tsukki's mouth goes agape, completely unable to bite his lip to contain himself, moaning beautiful symphonies into Kuroo's ears. He doesn't want to cum right now but how could he ever _not_ while he hears chants of _Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san_ in such a wrecked voice, Tsukki's lovely hole clenching on him so painfully and Tsukki's pretty dick twitching and spent inside his hand.

He thinks he spends more time clinging onto Tsukki's back than actually fucking him, but sue him, he likes to cuddle okay.

But soon he helps the blond dress again with his dirty clothes, which makes Tsukishima's nose twist in displeasure, even though he'll take them off in a few minutes when he reaches the bathroom.

"So, Kuroo-san, I have a very important question." Tsukki asks right before he leaves.

"Go on, my child, I'm here to help." Kuroo smiles, pleased that his cute underclassman finally recognized his authority-

"Do your classes always last less than five minutes?"

"Tsukki, I trusted you, why must you betray me?!" He had it coming, he admits. But his brain cells did die tonight, so no one can blame him for not being his usual cunning self. "But...if you wanna find out, you could, you know, attend a few more"

The silence is unbearable. Carefully calculated by Tsukishima to torture him obviously

"I'll think about it," He turns his back to him and adds: "Kuroo- _sensei_ "

His brain cells already died, but they definitely die _again_ after that.


End file.
